Punishment
by Trolgon
Summary: A continuation of the "Punishment" fanfic, given up 4 years ago on the 3rd chapter. Heres the original summary. Apparently, I managed to piss off a God from a video game. Now I'm a one of them! link to previous fanfic:/s/5942202/1/Punishment
1. Chapter 4: Wha?

**s/5942202/1/Punishment**

**Apparently, I managed to piss off a God from a video game. To the point where he cursed me to live life in the form of some, legendary creature thing from his universe. Being a "Pokemon" in real life, modern day America… That's definitely going to be read the first 3 chapters please visit this this link. I stumbled upon this fanfic and I sow enormous potential in it. I really wanted to see it finished, not having a reply from the Author in 4 years I decide that enough is enough, please take time to read the following link and hopefully you find the potential of the fanfic. Alright cup 4 is DOOONE. Its five times shorter than it should be but hey. I explained my reasons in the chapter.**

**BUT MAKE SURE TO READ THE ORIGINAL FANFIC FIRST LINK IN SUMMARY.**

* * *

_"Flight…" _The former human ponders, "_Now that would be nice…" _

Fran, realizing her once human brother was finally in some peace, she decides to give him some space. "I'll let you think about that." The girl winks as she gently shuts the door to his room.

The Dragon lays on its former human bed, simply staring into the empty void that is his ceiling. "_Faster then a jet," _He chuckles, which sounded more like a soft roar. "_Well," _the psychic type thinks to him self. _**"Then this home is no place for a valiant dragon as myself"**_ He attempted to speak as if the whole world was listening, only for any human ear it would sound like more of a 'Lati, Lati, Latios.'

Valons' concentration is disrupted when he hears a pound on the door, "Valon, how u likin' that DS I lent you?" Jason gleefully cheers. He does not hear his mom going for the door.

_"Wait a minute, Jason! If anyone I know who could help me through this it would be Jason!" _The Latios starts to growl rather loudly in order to get the attention of anyone. As if on cue both his mom and his sister Fran run up to him.

"Wha- Wha-, What's wrong Val?" His mother worringly states,

"We ain't getting the door for Jason if that's what you want" Fran adds.

The former human simply vigourosley shook his head in a direction of displeasure.

"Wait, you want him here?"The latios's mother asks,"No, this is a family matter that only us 3 should be in no one shall know about this!"

Fran realizing where her once human brother was getting at steps in once again. "He lent you that DS, didn't he?"

Valon again shakes his head, only in the direction of Yes.

"Alright!" His mom states states. "We let the kid into this, Get the door for him will you Fran?" Fran runs downstairs to get the door. "I on the other hand need to get some groceries." Ill leave you here for a while," his mom lets out a deep sigh, "Will you be okay?"

The latios gently shakes his head. In the attempt to comfort his mother he nuzzle her chest with his head.

"I will be back." Instead of returning a hug she merely leaves the room as well. Leaving the Latios to shed a tear.

_"Mom?" _The latios starts to cry, **_"MOM IM SORRY, I DID THIS TO YOU FORGIVE ME!(LATI LATI LATI LATI LATIOS!)"_**

* * *

Fran rushes down to the living rooming order too get the door for Jason, and is suddenly interrupted by the ear crushing sound of the Latios' rage. _He, _the female thinks, _He is not my brother but a mere creature, _she starts to cry as she scolds herself for thinking such negativity. She looks behind her to find her mother sobbing, obviously sharing Fran's previous thought. She reaches for the handle to find Jason, whose face of joy and excitement went through a phase almost as radical as Valon's. Valon's mom passes through jason as if he wasn't there and Fran herself was teary eyed.

"Woah," The surprised human mutters. "I - I Heard something and, I wa-" He starts to walk away "I - … Ill be back at a be - b - better time."

Much to the human's surprise Fran pleads with him to stay.

"You heard the roar right?" Fran asks.

Jason was puzzled "So your saying his mom is mad because he was using a subwoofer to watch the pokemon anime? Because I swear to god that sounded like a -"

"Latios…" Fran completes. "Now before you go upstairs I need to tell you that whatever happens in that room today, that you will always be there for it, errr I mean Val."

"Wha-," His face of perplexion has changed to one of anger "Val is my best friend and what the hell do you mean it?" Jason yells as he violently shuts the door behind him

"I," she looks down in shame for what she has said "You Promise?"

"You bet I do!"

"Good, Follow me upstairs,"

* * *

As the former human continues to sob as he tries to relive every happy memory with his mother. He hears two pairs of footsteps coming upstairs, knowing this is Jason he prepares for the encounter. _Curse you, Arceus _He lets out a grin, as he prepares to look as unintimidating as possible. He closes his eyes as the door creaks open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason bangs his head on the already closed door as he falls back in fear.

"Jason it's Valon, just try to relax"

"WHADDA HELL, WHADDA HELL." He starts to hyperventilate.

"It's Valon, your tainted DS did this to him somehow…" Although inappropriate, she couldn't help but laugh.

"A - A Latios, is this you Valon?" Jason mutters out of fear.

The Latios nuzzles his head onto Jason showing he is really him and pushes him onto the bed playfully._** "Of course its me!(Lati Lati Latios!)"**_

"A latios…" He grins, "I can tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

**This chapter is incredibly short for me, but I need to think about the interactions between Jason and Valon. Will he completely geek out on him? Will he train him, and will his family leave him are all things I need to decide, I stupidly rushed so I ll have to cut my chapter at a thousand words :/. By the way this is the first fanfic that I have released so I am open to suggestions!**


	2. Update!

** s/5942202/1/Punishment**

Alright I have not abonded you guys, my dismal grades had to be fixed now they are, I have my plot direction in order, expect a 7000 word chapter sometime this week ^.^


End file.
